


Of Stories and Prayers

by ArtemisD



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Fjord, jester is mentioned very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisD/pseuds/ArtemisD
Summary: “Aww, and here I was hoping for a bedtime story.”Fjord and Molly bond in the best way they know





	Of Stories and Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> idea came to me from two things; fjord asking Molly to show him praying over his swords; and talks machina “are you between Percy and Molly?” and Taliesin replying “hot” lmao
> 
> slightly off-canon where after they have the bathhouse day, they go to the inn instead of straight to the sewers because I needed a reason so w/e
> 
> no beta, written on mobile, and first time smut, we die like chaotic evils

Molly was definitely starting to see the advantages of being in an adventuring group. The extra coin in his pouch might be number one on his list, next to his rather attractive new friends who didn’t seem to mind naked group baths. That specific level of comfort made him almost giddy with the thought of opportunities. One of which was simply handed to him on a plate, and he couldn’t resist taking a bite.

Fjord had asked him multiple times about his swords: their magic ability, their history, and his daily rituals with them; Molly was positive that Fjord knew he had made up every story so far. Look, he was in a circus telling fortunes, he was used to telling little lies to anybody who would listen. Soon he’d have to borrow Jester’s sketchbook just to keep track of sword-specific little white lies.

The Leaky Tap was quieting down as the evening grew colder outside, their party discussing their plans before bed, the fireplace in the corner crackling with embers. The party slowly disperses to their rooms until only Molly and Fjord remained at the table, whiskey glasses half empty, tarot cards haphazardly spread across the table. Molly picks the cards up and shuffled them as the two men speculate on the upcoming job in the morning. Molly stretches his arms above his head as he yawns, his coat falling down his arms. He catches Fjord’s eyes follow the snake tattoo twisting around his arm, and simply cocks an eyebrow in his direction.

“Now you have to have a story for those tattoos, there,” Fjord gestures with his whiskey glass towards Molly’s shoulder, and Molly just smirks and laughs.

“You’d think so wouldn’t you? Nah. I just like how they look.” Molly grins.

“Really?” Fjord smirks back at him. He should definitely ask where Jester got her sketchbook from.

“Yeah. What, sailors don’t believe in pretty tattoos? Do you have a tattoo of an anchor hidden under there somewhere?” If it was possible, Molly’s smirk just gets bigger. Fjord laughs and drops his head into his shoulders.

“No, I don’t. And with your love for shared baths, I wouldn’t believe you if you said you never took a look at any of us.” Fjord smiles, and Molly throws his head back in laughter. It’s almost unnerving how much Fjord can see straight through him, damn this gorgeous man. He takes his glass, drinks the last of his whiskey and stands up from the table.

“Come on roomie, we’ve got something to kill tomorrow.” Molly deposits his glass at the bar and walks towards their shared room. He hears Fjord do the same thing and his footsteps behind him as they walk up the stairs together.

“Aww, and here I was hoping for a bedtime story.”

“Hmm. A story for a story then?” He unlocks the door and pushes inside and holds the door for Fjord. “Why do you want to watch me pray over my swords?”

“Oh. Well,” Fjord pauses as he shuts the door behind him. He walks over to his bed as he starts unbuckling his armor, “I said I was new to having magic abilities, and I guess it started with my sword. And I’ve never seen anyone pray over their swords, it was interesting. To be honest I’m real new at knowing anything about magic, so it’s fascinating to me how people do theirs. Just wanted to see your method.” He finishes taking his leathers off and placing them by the side of the bed, removing his shirt and folding it on top of them. He looks over to Molly, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Molly nods and pushes off the wall towards him.

“Okay, I’ll show you, come here.” He gestures to the middle of the room and Fjord follows to stand next to him. “It might be an old tale my mother told me, but according to her, a sword should never see the light of day until it’s being used, it’s bad luck. Obviously they’re in their sheaths during the day, but at night, they should be at rest just like we are. So I wrap them in my coat,” Molly takes his embroidered coat off and holds it out for Fjord to take, “and lay them to rest for the night, and say a prayer to rid the bad luck from the blade.” Molly takes his swords out of their sheaths and wraps them in his coat as Fjord holds it, and then places the bundle into Fjord’s outstretched hands. “Now get on your knees and place it on the ground.”

Molly watches as Fjord does as he says, lowering himself to his knees and placing the bundle of Molly’s coat and swords gently onto the ground in front of his knees. Fjord looks back up to Molly, his hands on his knees, sitting back on his legs.

Molly looks down at Fjord and pauses for a moment, then smirks. Fjord looked gorgeous on his knees. The half-orc is shirtless, only in his patterned leggings, kneeling a foot away from Molly and looking up at him, waiting for his next command; he’s been hanging on to every word of the story, obviously to not insult Molly’s practises, but now the tiefling couldn’t care less about the swords. Fjord was here and in a very suggestive position, and honestly he couldn’t think past imagining Fjord’s lips around his cock.

“You look good in that position.”

Fjord looked at him for a second, then narrows his eyes and smiles, stifling a chuckle.

“Not my first time on my knees.” Molly raises an eyebrow and, well, that is not what he was expecting. He wonders how far he can push this with Fjord.

“I wonder how long I could keep you down there.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Mollymauk.” Fjord smirks, and he hasn’t moved from his position. His hands are still on his thighs, just waiting for Molly. He holds eye contact. There is a moment, and Molly bends until his face is inches away from Fjord’s. They both know he’s testing the reaction, seeing if Fjord flinches. Fjord doesn’t move a muscle.

“Fuck it.” Molly presses his lips against Fjord’s, and immediately deepens the kiss. He puts his hands on either side of Fjord’s neck, one running into the dark hair and pulling his head back. Fjord kisses back just as vigorously, grasping onto Molly’s shirt collar and pulling him even closer. Molly rakes his nails through Fjord’s hair at the base of his neck, and the half-orc groans before breaking the kiss.

“That story was a lie, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, total bullshit.”

“Asshole.” Molly laughs before capturing Fjord’s lips into a kiss once again. 

Molly was almost expecting Fjord to taste like seawater, but instead tastes like whiskey, and faintly like the scented water from the bathhouse, and he can’t get enough of it. He licks into Fjord’s mouth and dominates, grasping his dark hair before kissing down his neck. Dropping kisses and small licks against him until Fjord moans, biting down and sucking a mark into the green skin. Fjord gasps, his hands dropping from the collar to Molly’s chest, frantically trying to find and undo the buttons of his shirt. Molly stops to look at his work, the mark already showing, before kissing up to Fjord’s ear.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Fjord?” Molly whispers into his ear, scraping his nails down the green chest in front of him. Fjord moans in response, and Molly pulls back. He places a finger under Fjord’s chin and directs him to look straight at him. “Answer me, Fjord. Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes Molly, please. Yes.” Fjord gulps. Molly strokes his cheek with his thumb and takes a small step forward, kicking his swords and coat to the side, the two men having less than an inch of space between them. Molly runs his hand through Fjord’s hair and grasps it loosely.

“You’re on your knees baby, go ahead.”

Molly stands up straight as Fjord rushes to unfasten the rest of his shirt. His lips meet skin, pressing kisses and licks into Molly’s stomach as he fumbles to pull Molly out of his breeches. His cock, slightly darker purple than the rest of him as Fjord takes him in his hand and slowly pumps.

“Honestly, I was expecting a piercing.” Fjord says as he puts his lips around the head, licking the precum from the tip. Molly laughs and groans at the same time, digging his nails into Fjord’s hair. His imagination from earlier was nothing like the real thing, Fjord was beautiful as he sucked his cock: looking up with hooded eyelids, barely taking a breath as he worked further and further down to the base, just to release and push his thumb beneath the head. He pressed wet kisses into the side of his shaft before licking his way back to the head. His hand massaged Molly’s sack until he looked up, winked, and slowly took his cock all the way into his throat.

“Gods, you’re fucking gorgeous, swallowing my cock like a pro, baby.” Molly was a goner. Fjord was deep throating him with ease, putting his hands on Molly’s hips and coaxing him to thrust into his throat. The tiefling thrusted into his throat, tongue licking his shaft on every stroke, and still, his hooded eyes focused on Molly’s face. He was way too good at this to have only sucked a dick a few times before, and suddenly an image popped into his head of Fjord on the deck of a ship, surrounded by sailors with their cocks in hand, waiting for him to go down the line on his knees, his throat sore. Molly moaned loudly, clenching Fjord’s hair.

“Good boy Fjord, come on baby, I’m gonna come” as Molly thrusted deep three times into the back of Fjord’s throat and released, Fjord moaned and swallowed around him. He pulled off, lapping at the tip before Molly fell to his knees in front of him and kissed him, tasting himself on his lips. His hands on Fjord’s neck, his thumb pressing into the bruise he left earlier. Fjord grabbed Molly’s open shirt, clenching his fists into the fabric.

“Please Molly, I need to come, please” Fjord whispered out in between kisses, but Molly hadn’t said he could touch himself yet. Still in his leggings, leaking precum, and chanting /please/ into Molly’s mouth.

“On your back. Take your clothes off, and don’t touch.” Molly leaned over to his coat and pulled out a vial before making his way over to Fjord, lying on his back on the wood floor, cock leaking and rock hard against his stomach, his hands clenching into his own hips. Even the man’s dick was beautiful, thicker than his own and practically begging to be touched. Molly admired his body before running a single finger along the length of his cock, making it twitch and making Fjord groan. He opened the vial and straddled his thighs, not touching where Fjord wanted him to, as he reached behind himself to stretch himself out.

Fjord looked wrecked, watching Molly grind onto his own fingers, both of them breathing heavy, and then Molly whimpering as he hit the right space with his fingers. Mercifully, it took mere moments before he moved to straddle his hips, pouring some of the liquid onto him and sinking down. Both men let out loud groans, Molly grinding his hips on top of Fjord. Fjord’s eyes were blown out, his head thrust back as he begged for release, but Molly wanted to enjoy the last moments of submissive Fjord. He barely moved on Fjord, hand going to his own cock and stroking himself back to hardness, whilst the half-orc whined below him.

“You’re not allowed to come before I do. You need to be a good boy, remember?”

“Please, I need to come, please Mol”

“Soon, baby...” Molly said, sighing happily as he stroked his cock and barely grinding his hips on top of Fjord. Molly chuckled at how broken Fjord looked, he was being very good. His cock leaked as he stroked himself, he was getting close and Fjord was getting restless, his eyes were clenched shut, hands pinching his thighs. Molly leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve a reward for being so good. I’m so close,” He kissed Fjord once more and finally bounced on his cock, and leaned into his ear again, “Now turn me over and fuck me, baby.”

In a flash of movement, Molly was on his back on the wood floor, one of Fjord’s hands holding both of his wrists above his head, mouth attached to his neck, his cock pounding into his ass rapidly, and Molly revelled in it. Whimpering into his ear as they both got closer to release, nails scratching down Fjord’s back, his prostate hit with every thrust of Fjord’s hips. He moaned loudly into the air as Fjord grabbed his cock and stroked once before Molly was coming, cock twitching as Fjord thrusts stuttered, biting into the skin at Molly’s neck as Fjord came inside him. Maybe it was for revenge that Fjord kept thrusting for a moment, just to make Molly cry out in oversensitivity. He laved the bite mark with his tongue as he pulled out of Molly, enjoying the quiet comedown for a moment.

Until Molly started laughing to himself. Fjord looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not sure that counted as a prayer?”

If anyone asked in the morning why they were laughing in the middle of the night, well, it’s all stories. Molly is quite good at them.


End file.
